Narathzul Arantheal
Narathuzl5.jpg Narathzul4.jpg Narathzul3.jpg Narahrtzul2.jpg Narathzul1.jpg Naratrhzul6.jpg Arktnarathzul.jpg|Arkt and Narathzul Narthzul7.jpg Narathzul8.jpg Narahtzul9.jpg Narathzul10.jpg narathzul.jpg Back to People Need info:missing paragraphs Description |} Narathzul Arantheal is of Aeterna race and the factual and spiritual leader of The Order established by Merzul. Together with Barateon and Merzul he rebelled against the Gods. In the end, Barateon proved to be a traitor and only Merzul stood by his side. During the imprisonment he is wearing playable Black Robe and unplayable Knight Boots and after combined with the unplayable Robes of Tel Imaltath. In the Soul Flyer he is wearing the White Mage Robe and carries the unique Ice Staff. Also they put in his inventory a bunch of bones and "Rufio's Skull". History In Service of the Gods In his past Narathzul used to be a loyal servant of the gods together with his father. He even embarked on a quest to search for the Soul Flayer, a weapon that the gods are afraid of. *'Betrayed by Love' Narathzul Arantheal seems a very emotional and hot-blooded person who was madly in love with Zelara, his mistress . His relationship with Zelara turned tragic as she became romantically involved with Arkt. When Narathzul was assigned with the task of retrieving the Soul Flayer, Zelara was to join him. But the Light-Born ordered Arkt to accompany them, as he was their trusted captain of the Light-Born at that time. According to Narahtzul it was Arkt who started flirting with Zelara. When they finally found the Soul Flayer, Arkt told Narathzul about his affair with Zelara. Seeing Arka and Zelara clung together, made Narathzul's blood boil and uncontrollable wrath took control over him and he fatally wounded Zelara with the Soul Flayer. Enraged Narathzul wanted to punish Arkt as well, but he managed to flee. *'Zalara's Unfaithfulness' There are two versions of the cause of her unfaithfulness to Narathzul: Since the disagreement over Zelara, Narathzul and Arkt became bitter enemies despite having the same goal, that is releasing mankind of the Light- Born. *'Troubled Conscience' When Narathzul's negative emotions subsided, the dreadful consequences of his deed dawned on him. He realized that taking Zelara's life was grave mistake, as he blamed solely Arkt for her betrayal. Now, his beloved's soul is bound to the Soul Flayer. After thousands of years of imprisonment, Narathzul still feels guilty of killing his beloved one and directs his intense feeling hatred at Arkt. The Fall of Erodan *'The Killing of Erodan' Narathzul killed a Light-Born Erodan (previous ruler of Nehrim) *'Hiding the Record of Predestination' After killing Erodan, Narathzul ordered the record to be taken out of the library in Treomar and put into a fortress (Creator's Temple). Narathzul called the Paladins of the army of the Light-Born who stood in his way back from the underworld and ordered them to guard the transcript. He did not expect that he would need the book again until he learned about certain things' during his later imprisonment. Imprisonment During the failed attempt to overthrow the Light-Born Narathzul Arantheal was captured by the gods. The Light-Born sat in council and found Narathzul guilty. He was supposed to serve the sentence in the Mist Tower until his death. While he served the sentence he wrote a book describing his past 'Arantheals Tagebuch' (not translated into English yet). He had spent thousand years imprisoned in the dungeon until he became released during the Main Quest The Chains of the Deep. The Taste of Freedom Finally released from his extremely long imprisonment, Narathzul faces his guard Arazador who is his last obstacle on his way to freedom. Having successfully dealt with him, he resolves to focus his attention on eliminating his main enemy and previous ally, Barateon. *'Liberation of Cahbaet Yet first he has to help Taranor with defeating the remaining troops of the Chancellor's soldiers. After the completion of The Liberation can Narahtzul and Callisto finally head towards Barateon's Palace and seal his fate. *'The Fall of Barateon' Once in the Palace, Narathzul will leave chasing Barateon for you, but he will finally join you when you reach the tower. During the chase Narathzul mocks Barateon's cowardly flight and points out his lacks of honor. Barateon also addresses you, telling you that Narathzul Arantheal is in fact a liar and he will not manage to change anything for better. Barateon also adds: I may die now. The next will be you' . It is not clear whether he addresses you or Narathzul with these words. At the top of the tower Narathzul joins you and continues his conversation with Barateon. Barateon decides to defy Narathzul one more time and jumps off the tower instead of being killed by Narathzul. Narathzul states that Barateon is no longer a hindrance to the Order and finally they can entirely focus on achieving their real goal, that is putting an end to the unjust reign of the Light-Born. *'The Record of Predestination Narathzul informs you that what he really needs now is the record of the Predestination itself. He does understand the conditions and requirements for becoming the Shadow God, however, he lacks this crucial building block upon which in the end everything rests. The place is guarded by Paladins whose only duty is killing everything and everyone who dares to remove the script from the temple. You are sent on the mission during the main quest The Forgotten Fortress. Planting the Seed of Revolution *'Revolt Instigator in the Southrealm' Narathzul Arantheal sends a letter to Callisto with instructions to provoke a revolt in the Southrealm, as the Southrealm is sure to oppose Narathzul's plan of dethroning the Light-Born. However, it should be people who will revolt against their oppressive tyranny, not you. You role is only to incite the revolution. More precisely, you are to trigger a revolution in Ostian by blowing up the statue in the centre of the captial. According to Narathzul, the statue is a symbol of the perverse teaching of the temple, and blowing it is like blowing a symbol. It can change the whole country. However, Narathzul does not want to shed much blood, that is why he wants you to get rid of most of the Southrealm soldiers and make them unconscious by adding poison into their food (Narathuzl prepares a special recipe). It will be done secretly inside the Temple itself. The War against the Light-Born *'With Fire and Sword' *'The Unpalatable Truth' The War against the Fate *'The Help of the Fallen' *'Narathzul on Fate' To the best of Narathzul's knowledge, that he has gained after dying, the life of mortals is just a game. Even now that he is dead and possesses the knowledge of all the previous Shadow Gods, he does not know why the world was created in such a way. Or whether the gods themselves were aware of this pointless circle. Or what good does this ever-repeating circle of creation and destruction bring? Narathzul considers two options that might answer the question he posed:'' Assuming a higher power that lies beyond our imagination or inspiring us, men, to do greated deeds than we dare.'' However, with all the knowledge of the world, questions are being posed and he still does not know the answers to them. Why has destiny played with him so cruelly? Why has destiny ruined all his life, killed his lover and provoked his mother, Irlanda, to commit suicide? Destiny let him believe that he could become someone and actually achieve something in his live, yet it appears it could never have come true. Why could not he have lived like a common human being and be happy? Now, he realizes he was just a plaything in the hands of Fate, nothing more. Narathzul points out that Fate treated you not better. Your life, too, could have been better. Finally, he concludes that'' Our actions can never exceed its mere self-purpose- we are always bound to the rules that were created to make us lose. Now, is it time not to comply to the rules, to play a trick on destiny and destroy the game board. None of the Shadow Gods have ever been that daring. Even Arkt would finally have to face defeat when fighting off a new Envoy of Fate and the circle would start a new. But now, Narathzul wants not to create new rules, but simply destroy the Fate's gameboard so that future bloodshed and struggle between the gods and Shadow God would be prevented. *'Narathzul on Death ' At the beginning death was somewhat odious to him and he horred the emptiness. However, he learned to accept the new reality and adapt himself to the new world. *'Final Thoughts''' Views Quests Others about Narathzul Quotes Notes * There is a book on Narathzul's early memories: Arantheal's diary. * A book on Ark and Narathzul's encounter: Arkt's Banishment * There is a shrine devoted to Narahtzul, Narathzul Arantheal's Shrine . Narathzul in Enderal * Narathzul is also mentioned in Enderal: Narathzul Arantheal. Category:People Category:Quests Category:Incomplete